utauloidfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teto Territory
'''thumbTeto Territory '''ist ein Song von Kasane Teto. |-|Romaji= Sensei! Kasane wa, Kasane wa, Kasane wa, vocalo ni hairimasuka? Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto "ZUKO" te iwanaide Watashi wa pro jyanai mo-n Furansu pan pa Koubutu manosesu Magarine de taberu noda MISOJI dakeredo, Chimera naraba jyuu-go sai Vocaloid no cyoten mezashite UTAU noda (Kyung! Kyung!) Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto...(MISOJI tte iuna!) Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto... KYUUUUUUHHH!! Watashi wa utahime dayo Watashi wa uso jyanai yo Sutekina uta, utau yo "Vocaloid Monopoly" Watashi wa Idol dayo Atama wa Drill jyanai Drill wa.. "GYUUUUNNN!" Watashi "Kasane Territory" Sengeti ni kariteira DVD mitukatte Awatete TSUTAYA E kaeshini iku Okorrarete hekomu noda (Miuh!) Perfect Singer, Pretty twin Drill Ichiman susen yen nakutemo utaimasu KYUUUUUUHHH!! Watashi wa utahime dayo Watashi wa uso jyanai yo Ironna uta utau yo "Vocaloid Monopoly" Watashi wa Idol dayo Atama wa Drill jyanai Drill wa ugokanai yo! Watashi "Kasane Territory" Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto,Teto... (KYUUUUUUHHH!! Chimera!) Watashi wa utahime dayo Watashi wa uso jyanai yo Minna to utaitai yo "Vocaloid Monopoly" Watashi wa Idol dayo Atama wa Drill jyanai Drill wa "GYUUURUUUNNN!" Watashi "Kasane Territory" Saisho wa uso dakeredo Ima wa mou utaerundayo Yumemita Vocaloid, Ituka wa nareuyone! Watashi wa uta utau yo Utaeru kono yorokobi Minna no Mine ni todoke! Watashi "Kasane Territory"! Watashi "Kasane Territory"! |-|Englisch= Sensei !!! Is Kasane Kasane Kasane Kasane in vocaloid? teto teto teto teto teto teto teto Don't give me a thumbs down I am not a proffesional My favortie is the french bread I eat with maragine I'm in my 30's but my chimera age is just 16 Aiming at the top of vocaloids I sing as an UTAU tetotetotetoteto teto teto teto teto teto teto (etc) (DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG!!!) (KYUUUUUUN) I am a I am a Diva I am not not a fake I sing beautiful songs Vocaloid Monopoly I am a I am an Idol No drills on my head Drills (SCREEEEEEEEEW) I am Kasane Territory!!!! (Ted: If Kasane Teto turns into second form a pair of twin tails begin to spin) Finding a rentail DVD missing for about a month rushing it to TSUTAYA to return it. Told off severly and get blue. A Perfect singer, Pretty Twintails I sing without ten and some thousand yen!!! I am I am a diva I'm not not a fake I sing many songs Vocaloid Monoply I am a I am an Idol No drills on my head Drills "THEY DON'T SPIN!!!" I am Kasane Territory!!! (Meiko: What do you think of this girl) (Miku: Very much loved I think.) (Ted: Don't you know her she is Teto-Chan!!!) (Teto:Kyuun kyuun kyuun kyuun kyuun kyuun) Teto teto teto teto teto teto Teto teto teto teto (KYUUUUUUUUUN) (Chimera!!!) I am I am a diva I am not not a fake I sing all your songs Vocaloid Monopoly! I am I am an idol No drills on my head Drills (SCREEEEEEEW) I am Kasane Territory!!!! I appeared as a joke first but now I can sing I dreamt of being vocaloid "I'll do it someday right?" I sing songs this pouring happiness of singing ability! Come to each of your heart! I am Kasane Territory!!! I am Kasane Territory!!!! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kasane Teto